Practice Round
Log Title: Practice Round Characters: Cerebros, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike, Starlock, Stormfront, Swerve Location: Iacon Medical Center/Iacon Industrial District Date: September 14, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Spike decides to show how well he, Cerebros, and Fortress Maximus are working together. It doesn't go so well. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:41:50 on Saturday, 14 September 2019.' Swerve nods. 'Sure, makes perfect sense," he says. "But, if you need somebody with the gift of gab t'help Fort Max distract Omega, I volunteer as tribute. I mean, they don't call me "Shut the Hell Up Swerve" for nothing!" Starlock raises a ridge. "Well, I mean from what I can gather from walkin' in, does make sense… Don't want everything goin' tits up, basically." She'd nod. She'd then snort at Swerve. ''' '''Spike nods. "Cool...I'll definitely take you up on that." He sighs. "Again...in the UNLIKELY event...that Omega gets...aggressive, again...I don't want to fire on him, OR pummel him..." He sighs and activates a flat screen. The screen activates, and the WWE logo comes up. And in it, Spike has assembled some 'highlights' - cartoonish, hulked-up, sometimes costumed characters doing stuff like suplexes, body slams, and the dreaded pop-up powerbomb. He looks sheepishly at the two. "Look, I KNOW it's fake...BUT... in terms of neutralizing someone - and doing it in a way that isn't exactly threatening, like either shelling Omega, or punching him out..." He adds "Because, I still want people afterward to visit Fort Max as a sanctuary when all hope is lost." Spike gestures to the screen. "Again...this would be a LAST resort... First and foremost, as you said, Swerve, we're going to try talking to Omega, let him know what's happening, that we're all on his side." Scales bounds into the medical center from outside, some of her good cheer restored by time out in what passes for sunshine on Cybertron. GAME: Starlock PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock frowns, and tilts her helm in thought, scratching at her helm. Scales will notice Starlock had just come in, and was covered in grime form both a swamp, and the rust spot. ' ' ' '"Know I maybe remembering this wrong but isn't there... like.. Bot's, who can specifically speak to the titans...?" ''' '''Spike looks over at Starlock "Yup!" He sighs "BUT... Fort Max is kind of there for ... 'security' - meaning that in the outside...and I stress 'outside' chance that Omega goes...awry, Fort Max would be able to either calm...or in an extreme case...subdue him." Swerve grins at Spike's computer screen. "Niiice!" he says. "I love that stuff!" He sobers as Spike mentions the possibility of Omega going...awry. "Y'ever thought of maybe slipping Omega a sweetener? Like, something to make him less likely to go...'awry'?" Scales takes note of the gathering, pausing long enough to hear what the conversation it about before waving. "Hiya! There's showers over there..." She points in the direction of the decontamination showers, which some of the more exploration minded Bots have used in the past. The little dragon tilts her head at Spike. "I've been thinkin', Spike... really we only need FortMax to be movin' if things go wrong. So it might be possible to take breaks, so long as everybody's ready when it's needed." Starlock taps her face plate. "And they have that white faceplate paint, with those red-paint markings under their optics?" She'd add on nodding as Spike confirms. "Why not ask one 'em for help?" She'd ask pointing to Spike with a tilt of her helm. "I think... Ones names Lightbright? and another Windblade?" ' ' ''' '''Starlock perked up at Scales and gave her a nod. "Thanks." She'd move to get herself cleaned up. Spike nods to Scales. "Yeah...thanks!" He looks at Swerve. "Sweetner...what the heck do you mean by that?" GAME: Swerve FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike looks at Starlock, Scales, and Swerve. "Look, Cityspeakers, sweetners - me as Spike telling Omega personally that he MAY be seeing Fort Max, but inside, it'll be a very weak and breakable human that he's known for about 20 years...ANYTHING to prevent a conflict." He frowns in determination "Cerebros has gotta know that he's not signing on to co-pilot a battle station. Well...he is, but overall, its goal is to protect and provide shelter for those who are most in need." Swerve waves his hands as if he can some how conjure the explanation from thin air. "A sweetener, y'know! Something you give a guy when you want him to be more...agreeable to what you want him to do. Like, say, not tearing your head off and stomping on you like you're a bug." He thinks hard about it. "YOu humans have something like it, I think you call it a Fickle Whim?" Scales peers at Swerve as well, clearly taking the idea at least semi-seriously. "Mixin' additives can have its own problems.. I hadta combine Imager's dose with some other things t'keep the reaction from getting too energetic, an' it made her sick. Temperar'ly, but still." Spike frowns at Swerve and says "Look, I'm not a millennial. I have no idea what a 'Fickle Whim' is!" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "But in spirit, we're all going to try to TALK to Omega." Starlock would return form the decontamination shower with the battle-helm-half of her helmet under her arm, large, heavy, black dreadlock like wires with ports that could plug into a varying of port on each one's end are now flowing out from behind her silver helm piece. ' ' ' '"Means gettin' him drunk, mate." She'd nod, before looking down. "Well, that was mainly my idea with gettin' the cityspeakers help, in talking with 'em to help keep things calm.. That note, should. .actually have Cerebros work with said city speakers since.. ya know.." She'd take a vent through her denta. ' ' ' '"...Lotta things you guys need to tell Cerebros, I had to teach him what an outlier is, and why he needs to be careful around Soundwave." She'd nod. Spike sighs and looks up at Starlock. "I know...I'm sorry...trust me, if I had known what or how Cerebros and I got linked up..." he sighs "I would have done a LOT of things differently, but I'm trying...REALLY hard..." He frowns skeptically "I...don't know about getting him 'drunk.'" He breathes out and says thoughtfully "I know sometimes giving someone a dose of what we call 'liquid courage' can be good...but...at the same time, depending on someone's mental state, it's like the LAST thing you should give them." He adds "Sort of like one of two things could happen to Omega with that...it could mellow him out, or it could amplify his aggressions to make him even MORE aggressive." Swerve taps his nasal sensor and points at STarlock. 'What she said," he says. Scales nods to Spike. "An' the nucleon in him is dangerous enough without makin' him even more mentally fuzzy." Starlock give Spike an understanding node. "And what Spike and Scales said, Swerve, gettin' him drunk with that running through his lines is probably nooot a good idea." She'd think. "Be like telling Prowl someone filled his office with Glitchmice.. Again." She'd laugh, as she started coiling the wires up. Swerve looks down at his datapad, tappign at it. "Well, yeah, if you just get him straight-up drunk, but you can formulate it so that it makes him sleepy and relaxed instead," he says. "Like the, whatchacallit? Flicky Win or whatever..." GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales blinks at Swerve a few more times. "A Mickey Finn?" Spike grins at Scales "That's it!" Swerve slaps his forehead. 'THAT'S IT!" he says "I got no idea what that is." Starlock would laugh as she leaned back and listened, sliping her protective helm back in place. Spike looks at Starlock and grins. "It's just a something ... it's not GOOD, but it's something to knock someone out unconscious - you 'slip' it in their drink." He looks at Scales, Stormfront, and Starlock. "Actually...would you guys mind humoring me?" Scales tilts her head at Spike. "Sure. I got time." Industrial District - Iacon Spike is outside of the massive structure with Cerebros. He looks at Scales. "Okay...so...you said you wanted 30 minutes...right? 30 minutes of time to get what you need done...done?" Cerebros slowly turns his head and looks at the massive battlestation and sighs. Like a job he hates doing. Scales twitches her tail. "That's best case, how long it'll take t'get the dose applied, yeah." She sits up on her haunches, craning her neck to peer wayyyy up at the massive form of Fortress Maximus. Spike gestures Cerebros to lift him up. Spike donned his exo-suit for this exercise. "C'mon, Cerebros... let's show them what we can do!" Starlock looks to Cerebros and crosses her arms, looking back up then to the battlestation. "...Things will be okay Cere." She'd nod, going over to pat his pauldron reassuringly. ''' '''Cerebros lifts Spike up and opens a panel in his head plate. "Very well..." he says reluctantly. And Spike disappears inside Cerebros' head. Cerebros hangs his head slightly and makes his way up and inside the gigantic structure. A few minutes pass in silence. Cerebros and Spike disappear into Fortress Maximus. Then, a rumbling can be felt. The battlestation soon begins to groan, shift, and fold into the gigantic form of the enormous ... GAME: Scales PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS...MAXIMUS!!!!"" Scales shivers a bit, but holds her ground. FortMax is a friend. No need to run from the giant battle station transformer. Fortress Maximus stands, towers over Scales and Starlock. Starlock stares up at the battelstatino, if she were human, they'd likely could tell she was sweating, from being terrified of the giant bot that was bearing down on them all. (specially for a mini-bot like her) She kept her arms crossed, trying to keep a straight face but noo.. noo it was twisted in silent fear. "...Hi." She'd say in a quite voice. Fortress Maximus nods to both Scales and Starlock. "Do not fear...I will not harm you." He growls "I am here to protect, and I will destroy Omega Supreme and everyone who dares challenge me!" From inside the massive complex, Cerebros's panicked voice cries out "No! No! Stop it!" Scales raises a paw and waves. "Hi!" She pauses. "That's... not what you're supposed to do?" Spike gasps "Wait...wait! No, we're not going to - Cerebros wait!" But it's too late. The bond breaks and Fortress Maximus falls back, and as he falls back, he transforms BACK into his battlestation. From high above, Cerebros, ejecting from Fort Max falls to the ground and kneels down, letting Spike out from his headspace. Spike stumbles out from Cerebros' head and gets his footing. He looks at Starlock and Scales and gulps "That...wasn't 30 minutes, was it?" Scales flicks her tail, then looks over at Spike and Cerebros. "Um...no... has anybody actually explained to him what we're going to be doin'?" Starlock knits her ridges as she looks up. "E-Errm... I'd say.. about.. 2" She'd nod, taking a vent trying to calm down. She'd move to check on Cerebros to make sure he and spike were okay. Spike looks at Scales and says sheepishly "Sorry...I was kind of more concerned into getting the 30 minute mark established instead of briefing him fully." Cerebros walks over to Starlock and shakes his head "I...I couldn't do it." Scales looks at Spike with wide optics, full of purple and blue. "Does.. does Cerebros know?" Spike looks over at Scales apologetically "OK...it wasn't the best...we've been...doing 10, sometimes 13 minutes together..." He nods emphathetically "Yes...Cerebros knows!" he says defensively. Starlock with give him a soft nod. "It's okay, these things take time... You'll get it." She'd smile softly. "Are you okay, didn't get hurt by the fall?" She'd ask, looking him over. ' ' ''' '''Starlock then frowned, know what, what they were trying to do? She'd quirk a ridge and look at the others, lifting her glasses to squint at them with her golden l.e.d optics, then to Cerebros for confirmation. Cerebros looks at Scales and points to himself "I'm the pacificst," He looks back at Fortress Maximus. "He's definitely a warrior..." He gestures to Spike. "We're trying to find a happy medium." Scales draws in a deep breath for the little tape, letting it out slowly as a stream of fine smoke. "So.. it's not like... you all know what the others know, right? Would explaining more help?" Spike nods. "Yes...I was just trying...to hit that 30-minute threshold." Spike gives a tired, pleading look at Scales. "Look. we still have a few days...we'll work it out..." Spike grins weakly at Cerebros. "But see...Fort Max got aggressive, and you broke it off. That means you're in charge, Cerebros! You DON'T have to be forced to fight if you don't want to!" He looks over at Scales, hoping to put a positive spin on this...let's say not a debacle, but not a success, so let's just call it a cluster. Scales nods. "I.. yeah.. it's okay. Maybe I could stay an' talk to him? It'd be like bein' around Metro, right? Big, friendly city." Ignore the little furrows her claws are making in the ground right now. Cerebros says slowly, as if he's still thinking this out for himself "I THINK we all know what the others know...it's just that we're interpreting it differently." Starlock pinches her nose bridge and sighs out, and lets her bug-eye purple glasses fall back into place. "I'd do it, but I only have the faintest idea of what's going on, Scales.." She'd huff, but looked to Spike and smiled. ' ' ' '"He's right.. Like I was teaching First Aid in the past, you don't /have/ to fight, there other ways to help in a fight, but /always/ defend yourself, shouldn't let anyone push ya' around." She'd nod sagely. ' ' ' '"...That's possible, I cannot /tell you/ the number of stupid messes I've seen from people misinterpreting something, and not asking about it." She'd groan. "...Blurrand Hot Rod were the /worst/ about it." She'd groan. Spike looks to Scales, trying to get Scales back on his side again. "I'll make it right, I know the stakes. I know how much hard work you've put into this." He gives Scales an uneasy grin, hoping Scales will have faith. Cerebros walks to Starlock and says "All three of us...Fortress Maximus, Spike...myself...have to operate as one, unified whole to keep Fortress transformed, and operating correctly." Scales nods to Spike. "An' it's possible we won't need anything at all... but even Optimus was affected really badly by all this. So... I just wanna be prepared." Spike nods and approaches Scales and says almost desperately "Right! I know...BUT...in CASE you'll need Fort Max, he'll be ready! I..." He sighs "I guarantee it..." not really knowing what that means. But as his dad once taught him long ago, there are times when you won't have anything but your word as currency. So always do your best to ensure that your word is always reliable. GAME: Scales PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Scales pauses, tilting her head at Spike and then moving forward to headbump him in the chest. "Spike. What do you need -me- to do? To make this happen?" Starlock nodded at Cerebros. "And you're all trying to do that, were he can talk to Omega, were, you all can get him the cure to this scrap heap Pharma made, right?" She'd ask, wondering if she had the basic idea correct. "...So.. the first step, would, actually first be informing the big guy of whats going on, if he doesn't know.. But getting him to listen is proving the hard part?" She'd ask, clearly she's having some struggle following, but not wanting to say anything. ''' '''Spike smirks and rests his hand on Scale's head. "Honestly...just tell us you think we can do this..." Cerebros nods somberly to Starlock's advice and looks at Spike. "Yeah...I think Spike and I...we were so hung up on getting to '30 minutes' without breaking the bound that..." He adds "I think we were trying to do that first, and then go over strategies second..." he looks at Starlock "Like...just to show that we ARE capable of holding Fort Max together in robot form for 30 minutes." Scales grins at Spike toothily, optics back to rainbow swirls. "Of course you can! It's how it's all meant to go, right? You just need a good reason." Starlock nods "Yeah.. Sounds like that step was being skipped... I think if you all talked to him first, and explained what is going on, should help in such, it's a very important part, else you'll end up with a mess on your hands, because he doesn't have the information you two do." She'd explain. ' ' ' '"...Honestly I've also seen a lot of things go sour because people didn't share information, gods knows I was /extremely/ detailed with my reports because I wanted to ensure everyone knew what I did and we were all working on the same page, despite the groaning I got." She'd nod. ''' '''Cerebros looks at Starlock and says regretfully "I'm sorry..." "It's alright." She'd smile. "Nothing catastrophic has happened, and this was all done in a safe environment, it's a learning experience." She'd smile. "Plus, we figured it out by working together, and talking." She'd grin holding up a finger. "Big part of being a pacifist, and a peacekeeper." ''' '''A rare smile comes across Cerebros' faceplate as he hears Starlock's encouragement. "Thanks...I'm really trying..." GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. "And that's all anyone can ask of you, is to try, not to be perfect, or imperfect, but to do your best, and sometimes, that means asking for help." She'd smile softly, and nodded, and chuckled. "I believe in you two, haven't given me a reason not to." She'd grin, giving a thumbs up. Spike sits down. "We'll regroup. We have recharging stations inside Fortress Maximus. Cerebros and myself will spend the night inside Fortress Maximus and go over the plan for Omega. And then tomorrow...Carly sent me some cool meditation exercises, I'll have all of us do them to get us on one..." he makes a 'wave' gesture with his arm. "You know...wavelength." Cerebros looks at Spike and says "When we're as 'one' - things go good...until either YOU..." he points to Spike "...start thinking of your daughter's school, or your dad who's sick, or missing home." Cerebros bows his head. "Otherwise, it's that we're doing good, and I get this vision stuck in my head that I suddenly lose control, and Fortress Maximus storms into a civilian population, and tries to wipe out every Decepticon he can, regardless of the civilian casualties." Scales sits down, too. "It sounds like a good plan," she says thoughtfully. "Is there... do you need to know the science behind it? Would that help?" Spike blinks "Science behind...what? Keeping it together mentally between the three of us? I thought it was more like a 'zen-like' spiritual thing of self-discipline, but if you have a scientific answer...sure, lay it on us." Scales blinks and pulls back, looking startled. "Oh, no... I don't know anything about that! Unless you count when I figured out how Soundwave's telepathy works, but I don't think that's the same thing. No... I meant... explaining the disease an' how the cure works, what kinda side effects there are, that kinda thing." Starlock lisitens and quirks a brow, noting the frustration. "...I see.." Startlock says cryptically, thinking. "....So you feel his anxieties, and then it sets of yours?" She'd ask. ' ' ' '"Should do that anyway Scales! will help them explain to to Fortress here whats going on!" She'd call before looking back to Cerebros. Spike nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, I mean, that'd be awesome explaining it to us, but I think more importantly, Omega needs to know." He adds "That way, if he gets upset and angry...and even combative, maybe he'll realize that it's the medication that's making him do it, and not his own emotions." Cerebros nods to Starlock. "I feel his joy, and his sadness, just as much as he feels my insecurity and melencholy." He looks at Fortress Maximus. "If Fortress Maximus gets angry, we all feel it." GAME: Scales FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros smiles "I felt a surge of joy a few days ago when I was talking to Stormfront...and it turned out that Bumblebee came up for a visit, and Spike saw him...it was that joy that I felt." He nods to Spike. "And Spike...cried to Ratchet, saying how ashamed he felt..." Cerebros bows his head "He did this the exact same time Stormfront yelled at me for putting everyone in danger." Scales squeaks. "I guess Omega should know, but maybe.. somebody.. bigger? Than me? Should tell him." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike says reflexively "We'll do it" before Cerebros and Fortress Maximus can even answer. Starlock looks at the ground in thought, nodding. "I... Have an idea....if you're willing to try it." She'd say, looking up, a bit unsure of herself. "Have you and Spike ever fought, /together/ Before?" Spike looks at Cerebros, and Cerebros looks at Spike. Both shake their heads at the same time. Stormfront has been lurking. He no longer has that item he was working on and the burn splay across his paintjob might explain why he no longer has the item that he was working on. The armor on his hands look lightly singed. "Which was why I said to use something stronger to focus on." He nods when Starlock mentions fighting. "I commented earlier of watching a video of a first person aspect of a battle." Spike nods and stammers, trying to get Stormfront's buy-in. "I know! I just...I made a mistake. I was trying to keep Fort Max together for 30 minutes...and I...missed it by like...only 28 minutes." He adds in a slightly annoyed tone "Yes...I will have everyone watch a video from a person in battle tonight as part of our sleepover." Spike gestures to Stormfront's armor. "The hell happened to that?" Starlock glances over and take a vent, looking back to the two. "....Well." She'd place her hands on her hip platting. "The training simulators with simulated damage, are still around yeah? Maybe if we can actually get you two fighting together as a team.. The bond there, the trust you need to have, knowing someone will have you covered is... Something..." She'd glance up for the word. "...Indescribable.." Scales whews. "Thanks." She looks over at Stormfront and then around. "Er, whenever you guys want, we can sit down and I'll go over the medical parts. The full explanation may take a bit, even leavin' out the chemical names." Spike rubs the back of his neck, then looks at Scales "OK...but please...can you like...explain it so a human mechanic can grasp it? I'm not Carly." He adds "I need to be able to explain it to Omega in my own words." Cerebros bows his head slightly. Battle. Hurt. He looks at Starlock and says hopefully "Is there another way?" He looks at Spike. "What if he gets killed in the simulation?" Cerebros isn't even big on battle simulation. He isn't crazy, like he wouldn't kill himself if he accidentally killed some innocent gumbies in a video game (like some Marvel-based Transformers characters), but still...battle is battle." ' "I mean I assume he'd be using an exosuit." She'd knit her ridges, realizing she didn't know if the simulations /worked/ with humans, and tapped her chin, going back to the drawing board. "Bring up a point though, totally glossed over the simulations wouldn't' work with human biology." She'd vent. ' "Hmm, this is going to be tougher then I thought... Well.. I guess I can suggest for now, is you two trying to gain focus for the task at hand. Talk about what you are going to do first." Scales nods to Spike. "Sure I can! Just stop me an' ask questions any time I get to a point you don't get, an' I'll figure out another way to say it." She grins at Spike. "I mean, I used to help Daniel and other school kids with their science homework. If I could explain it to twelve year olds, then I can definitely figure out a way to explain it to you!" Spike smiles. Daniel is a little genius, thanks to his mom's smarts. But still...ouch, that zinger stung. "Thanks, Scales." Cerebros looks down at Spike. "Spike...why don't we..." He looks back at Metroplex. "Head in...and go over today, what worked...and what didn't..." Stormfront rolls his optics, "It will do no good to watch that hours before whatever you are doing. The goal is to have your epinephren raise and help. And...the thing I was making kinda exploded. I need my smaller fingers if I'm going to make stuff like that." And Cerebros...stop looking at Spike like he's the weak link in your group." Spike gives a sad sigh to Stormfront, Scales, and Starlock. "Sorry it wasn't more a success today." Scales pauses, looking over at Cerebros and Starlock. "And if you do want that first person battle footage-" see, she was paying attention to more than just Spike- "I have my own from fightin' the transorganics under Valvolux. That was scary enough." She bumps Spike again. "Try things, fail, work on it. That's science." Stormfront says, "You learn more from failing than succeeding." Starlock chuckles. "I'm now reminded of meet the robinsons." She'd grin at Scales. Spike frowns and walks up to Stormfront and looks up. "Look, we did EXACTLY what you suggested! We bonded, then...things got...as you said...epinephren'd up - Fort Max got aggressive, Cerebros got worried! And...guess what! We fell apart" He pleads to Stormfront "We'll learn from this! I..." He closes his eyes. "I promise." Starlock frowns at Stormfront. "Oi... Relax a bit on them, I know you're scared of.. Whatever's coming, but shouldn't put so much pressure on 'em... Just cause something works for you, doesn't mean it will work for them." She'd jerk a thumb over as she leans on her cheek. Stormfront frowns, "I'm sorry, There isn't time for me to tell you all I want to say and there's only so much I can say without endangering your futures. I have to let you find things out on your own." He narrows his optics at Starlock and then just turns and walks away. Cerebros nods, knowing what needs to be done. Before heading to Fortress Maximus he looks at Starlock and lowers his voice. "Can I talk to you later?" Starlock's optics settle into a half-lidded position as Stormfront..storms off, and rolls her optics before smiling up at Cerebros, stuffing away her annoyment. "Sure, did say I'd talk to you later in private." Cerebros steps to where Stormfront is walking away and says "I didn't say Spike was our weak link, but I know that Fortress Maximus isn't either! So thank you, Stormfront for confirming to everyone who that weak link is!" he then turns around and huffs back inside Fortress Maximus. Starlock's snorts. "...Kids got some sass in him, he'll need that." She'd grin, pushing herself up. Spike breathes out and sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looks at Starlock and Scales. "I've...wasted enough of your time today. I'll...I'll fix this. Somehow." Spike gulps "For what it's worth, I've had a teenager before, and my daughter is going through her own angsty phase right now." "Ahh you're fine, really this all just seems to be boiling down to everyone being stressed out, and not communicating properly." She'd wave a hand. "...Yeaah.. Call me old, but I've seen the worst of Both Blurr /and/ Hot Rod's angst stages as well.. So I feel that pain." Scales nods to Spike. "I keep forgettin' that Cerebros is pretty much a little kid. Kinda got used to bein' the youngest around." She grins. "You're a good dad! I guess you gotta go be dad to 'em." Starlock tilts her helm. "Know, I think a lot of people are forgetting Cerebros Is just a child... Even by Cybertronian standards, he's a newspark... First one in /how long/?" she'd ask. "...Think most are gettin' short cause their used to dealing with adults." Spike smiles. "Anyway...if Stormfront's upset if he heard what Cerebros said, just tell him he's young, he doesn't mean what he says sometimes." He picks up his helmet and heads into Fortress Maximus. "Anyway...looks like I have a long night ahead of me." He turns around and waves to Starlock and Scales. Log session ending at 18:17:56 on Saturday, 14 September 2019.